1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mat for absorbing oil and other liquids. The mat is designed to be used primarily under motor vehicles on garage floors, but can be adapted to any situation requiring drip protection and fluid absorption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several mats designed to catch spilled or drip fluids are known. A disposable carpet for winter use formed of a bottom sheet of paper coated on an upper surface of a water proof material, a second layer of plastic material, and a third layer or twisted or woven kraft paper is disclosed by WYANT, U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,407. Similarly, a floormat having a water absorbent top layer for wiping feet on and an intermediate spongy layer that absorbs water, with both set in an imperforated tray, is disclosed by HUGHES, U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,738. A wall covering including a sheet of cork sandwiched between and adhesively secured to a backing material on one side and a polymerized vinyl resin material on the facing side is disclosed by TARULLO, U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,685. Finally, a vinyl-cork tile including a clear resinous protective layer on the surface of the cork and a vapor barrier and cure control film of polypropylene embedded in the body of the tile close to its back surface is disclosed by BAUMGARTNER, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,009.
None of the prior art, however, discloses a mat comprising a top layer consisting of a fluid-permeable material, a second, intermediate layer of absorbent material, and a third or bottom layer of a foam material that is liquid-resistant, the three layers being secured together and the mat being adapted to absorb oil and other liquids.